And Jack makes Three
by dawneh
Summary: No matter how much The Doctor might love Rose she isnt the only love interest in his life... A fic featuring Nine, Rose and Jack
1. Chapter 1

Rose snuggled deeper into the Doctors chest, the beating of his hearts making a gentle lullaby. He held her tightly in his arms, still amazed at the wonderful feeling of holding her so closely. He gently kissed the top of her head, breathing in the unmistakable scent that was Rose. She moaned softly against his skin, not quite asleep, but not really awake.

The Doctor smiled as he closed his eyes. It had been a few weeks now since Rose had first found her way into his bed. He remembered the moment when she had come to him late a night, climbing in beside him. The silken feel of her skin as she snaked her body around his. Rose had been looking for comfort, but the heat of their bodies pressed close together had sparked a passion that they had both been trying so hard to deny. When the Doctor had first sought out Rose's mouth, pulling her into a tight embrace, it was as if the rest of the universe, all of time and space, had ceased to exist, for a moment there was nothing but the Doctor and Rose, nothing but the love and desire that he felt for this fragile beautiful human.

The Doctor stroked Rose's hair lightly. Since that first night Rose hardly ever slept in her own bed, much preferring to sleep cradled in the Doctor's arms. Not that he was complaining, spending the night with Rose in his arms was perfect, _almost_ perfect.

From the sound of her breathing the Doctor could tell that Rose had drifted into a contented sleep. Carefully, so that he didn't disturb her, the Doctor slid his arm from under her, gently easing himself out of the bed, before wrapping a towelling robe around himself and padding on bare feet silently out of the door.

Having spent so much time on Earth and being around the human race the Doctor had picked up a few of their habits and tastes along the way, and his current favourite seemed to be the liking for a "nice cup of tea" whenever he couldn't sleep. He knew that the fusion of dried leaves and hot water didn't really aid sleep, especially not when combined with the physiology of a Time Lord, but somehow the process of preparing the drink was oddly soothing.

The Doctor entered the kitchen area of the Tardis to the sound of a kettle beginning to boil. Jack, it seemed, was also have difficulty sleeping.

"Can't sleep." The Doctor wasn't sure if it was a question or statement of fact, so merely smiled back at Jack without answering as he made his way over to the sink for a mug.

"You haven't told her then." This time Jack's words merely stated a fact then he knew to be true, the Doctor sighed as leaned onto the edge of the sink.

"What do I tell her?"

"She deserves the truth."

"I know that, but I just can't find the words."

The Doctor's knuckles whitened as he gripped onto sink.

Before he even felt the man's arms slip around his chest the Doctor knew that Jack had moved to stand behind him. He felt Jack's face lean into his back as he squeezed the Time Lord tightly.

"Don't worry, you'll work out what to say eventually."

The Doctor sighed at Jack's faith in him, a faith he wasn't at all sure was justified. The Doctor open his mouth to speak again, but the words died on his lips as he felt Jack's hands loosen their tight embrace and begin to sneak inside the front of the Doctor's robe. The mans fingertips travelled swiftly across the Time Lord's chest, moving downwards, causing the belt of the robe to give up its hold, allowing the robe to fall open. Jack's hands continued on their journey, across the Doctor's belly, coming to rest on the top of his thighs.

"Jack..?" The Doctor's voice was uncertain, he wasn't sure if he was asking Jack to stop, or begging him for more.

Jack placed a gentle kiss on the back of the Doctor's neck as he slowly, but certainly wrapped his fingers around the Time Lord's growing erection. The Doctor let out a small sigh at the touch, his breathing becoming heavy as Jack's grip began to move in slow firm strokes.

All uncertainty was gone as the Doctor released his grip on the sink, turning to face Jack. Jack's face held a brief grin as he saw the effect his touch was having, but that was soon gone as the Doctor pulled the man towards him, his mouth hungry for the taste of Jack. As their lips met the Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling their bodies close together, Jack could feel the Doctor's hearts beating wildly against his chest, his erection pressing into Jack's belly, begging for attention.

As the Doctor's tongue found its way into Jack's mouth, caressing the tongue already in residence, Jack snaked his hand under the robe once more, reaching around the Doctor to grab onto his buttocks, kneading them firmly.

Finally, as the men broke apart, Jack stepped back, putting one hand into his trouser pocket he removed an item which he handed to the Doctor, before moving to lean his back against the sink, much as the Doctor had been doing moments before.

The Doctor looked down at the item in his hand and smiled.

"Why Captain Harkness, anybody would think that you were expecting me."

Jack returned the Doctor's smile, "Well you don't get to be a Captain without being prepared".

The Doctor let out a laugh, "I thought you got to be a Captain by stealing the ship!"

Jack shrugged, "Ahh that's just semantics, now are you going to put that to good use or what?"

The Doctor moved in to cover the few step between himself and Jack, raising his hand to trail one finger down the man's cheek, before tracing the outline of Jack's lips.

"I think that can be arranged," He replied as he lifted his other hand still holding the small bottle of lube that Jack had placed their. The Doctor slipped the bottle into the pocket of his robe for a moment leaving both hands free to quickly release the fastenings to Jacks trousers. With a practiced ease the Doctor slid the trousers down until they lay crumpled around Jack's ankles. The lack of any underwear was no longer a surprise to the Doctor and it allowed him to see the proof, in any was needed, the Jack was now equally as aroused as the Doctor.

His mouth sought out Jack's once again, their tongues coming together in battle, much as their erections were doing as their bodies pressed closely together.

The Doctor explored the firm body pulled tightly against him, his hands caressing as they went, sneaking up under Jack's shirt, then down over his thighs, before grasping tightly onto the round inviting buttocks.

Jack sighed as the hands moved over his skin, gasping as they gripped him firmly, allowing himself to be turned around until his back was to the Doctor.

The Doctor's hand removed the bottle from his pocket, flipping the lid and allowing a drizzle of the contents to trail across Jack's buttocks, before massaging the oils, already warm from being in Jack's pocket, in slow deliberate circles.

Jack moaned as the Doctor continued to add more liquid, the movement of his hand becoming more and more centred, the oils running between Jack's buttocks followed quickly by the Doctor's skilful fingers.

Jack threw his head back with a silent cry as he felt the Doctor's finger push slowly into him. The Doctor leaned in to kiss at the nape of Jack's neck as he continued to slip his finger deeper into the hot inviting passage.

After a few moments the Doctor stepped back, he poured a little more of the oil onto himself before dropping the bottle back into his pocket. He slowly removed his hand from Jack, spreading the oil over his erection causing it to pulse hotly in his own grip.

He could wait no longer and gently guided his eager cock into Jack's welcoming body. Jack gasped as he felt the Doctor enter him, pushing back against the Time Lord, urging him deeper. The Doctor gripped onto Jack's hips, a deep moan rumbled in his throat as he began to move inside the Captain.

Once the Doctor established a steady rhythm he loosened his grip on Jack's hips, reaching around the man's body with one hand to wrap his fingers tightly around Jack's own pulsating erection. The Doctor's hand moved in time with each stroke, causing Jack's moans to get louder, his breathing heavy. The Doctor's own breaths were now hot in Jack's ear, his movement becoming faster, his body trembling as it neared release.

The Doctor felt Jack's cock begin to shudder under his grip, he increased the speed of his strokes, wrapping his fingers tighter, until Jack cried out, his body shaking as his hot desire poured out of him. Within seconds the Doctor also trembled, uncontrolled cries escaped from his lips as his orgasm exploded deeply into Jack.

Both men sank breathless to their knees. Jack half turned to kiss the Doctor deeply, resting one hand on the Doctor's chest he could feel the racing of his hearts.

The men sat in a silent embrace, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

It was during these moments that Jack envied Rose the most. He had quickly been able to accept the he was not the Doctor's only lover. He easily believed that the Doctor could love them both; after all he did have two hearts. But it was Rose who slept in the Doctor's arms, and it was Rose who was awoken by his kisses in the morning. Jack would soon make his way back to his own bed, and lie there alone while the Doctor slipped back in beside Rose, and she would never even know that he'd been gone.

Almost as if he know what Jack was thinking the Doctor put a finger under Jack's chin, tipping the man's face up to his,

"I will tell her soon, I promise."

Jack smiled, he knew the sincerity of the Time Lord's words, but he also knew that the Doctor would do anything to prevent Rose from being hurt.

"I know", he replied simply, but Jack really didn't know how the Doctor would find the words to tell Rose the one thing that she really should know.

Jack slipped his hand into the Doctor's pocket, pulling out the now almost empty bottle.

"I should probably keep that."

The Doctor smiled as he rose to his feet, pulling the robe around himself.

"I do love you Jack."

Jack watched the Doctor's back as he made his way back to Rose.

"I know you do Doctor," he whispered back, "But you love her as well."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a strange atmosphere in the control room of the Tardis. Rose has noticed it for a few days now. She sat, with her legs curled under her on the comfy chair she had pursuaded the Doctor to bring into the room for her, watching the Doctor and Jack as they, once again, made repairs to the Tardis controls. Rose wasnt entirely certain that these repairs always needed making, there was something about the male of the species - ANY species - that felt the need to contstantly work on the machinery in their lives.

When Jack had first come onboard the Tardis the Doctor had been wary of the man, uncertain and untrusting. But quickly Jack had gained his faith and they had fallen into a comfortable companionship. Jack, being Jack, had rapidly taken to flirting with the Doctor shamelessly. Rather surprisingly the Doctor had easily settled into the routine of flirting back, the banter would flow easily between to two men, neither of them ever willing to back down. Jack had slotted into the dynamics of life aboard the Tardis as if he had always been a part of it and Rose enjoyed the time the three of them shared, until recently.

Rose was pretty certain that the atmosphere had begun when she first took the step that lead her to the Doctor's bed. She couldnt help but wonder if perhaps Jack was feeling jealous, but if he was, she wasn't exactly sure WHO he was feeling jealous of.

She watched the men work, peering over the top of the book she was pretending to read, there was an uncomfortable silence, which was broken as the Doctor barked angrily at Jack,

"What are you doing? You KNOW that doesn't belong there. If you can't watch what you're doing then just leave my ship alone."

Jack leaned on the control panel, glaring back at the Doctor, his lips parted to snarl back, but the words died before Jack could speak them, instead a look of sadness passed over him and he turned back to what he had been doing.

There was a moments look of regret on the Doctors face as he half reached out a hand to Jack, before also turning back to his work.

Rose couldnt stand the tension in the room and uncurled her legs, standing upright.

"That's it, I'm off for a bath." 

Without another word Rose left the room, leaving the two men behind, looking at each other.

"You've got to say something, this isnt fair, on any of us." Jack took a few steps towards the Doctor before pausing, "Rose can tell something is wrong, she isnt stupid."

The Doctor nodded his head, "I know, I will, I just... I need more time."

"I dont think there IS any more time, if you dont tell her..."

"Threats Jack?"

"No," Jack moved closer to the Doctor, "I just, I cant keep on lying to her like this. If you cant tell her, if you dont want to, then maybe it would be easier if.." Jack stopped, considering his next words very carefully, he knew they could change everything, "If you want, I could leave, you can avoid ever having to tell her."

The Doctor reached out to take Jack's hand, while it was true that Jack's leaving would solve the immediate problem of confessing all to Rose, the thought that he would never see the man again, never hear him laugh, or feel the softness of his lips, that was a price the Doctor wasnt prepared to pay.

The Doctor pulled Jack towards him, touching his lips gently to Jacks cheek. "You don't really think that's what I want do you?"

Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor with a smile as the Time Lord returned his embrace. "Not really, but its nice to know for certain."

The men stood for a moment, holding each other close, neither of them saw Rose, half hidden in the shadows of the door way, turn and run back to her room.

Jack and the Doctor continued their work on the Tardis circuits oblivious to the fact that Rose had overheard their conversation.

A short time later Rose returned to the control room, carrying a large bag. The Doctor looked at her questioningly

"Planning a trip?"

"I thought it was about time I went back home, for a couple of days, it's been so long since I spent any time with mum. You guys will be OK without me for a while won't you?"

There was an unmistakable look that passed between the Doctor and Jack, just one of so many similar interaction that occured between the men, Rose was surprised that she had never noticed this before, or maybe she just hadnt wanted to. How many times had Jack allowed his hand to linger on the Doctor's arm as they spoke? How many times did the Doctor's eyes follow Jack around the Tardis as he worked?

The Doctor walked over to Rose, taking her in his arms, "I suppose I can cope for a couple of days, but dont be away for too long." He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

The Doctor set the Tardis controls and before long the two men were stood in the doorway saying goodbye to Rose.

Rose turned back as she walked away, "You two be good, and I'll see you in a couple of days."

As the door of the Tardis closed Jack turned to the Doctor with a preditorary look on his face, "Alone at last!"

The Doctor stepped slowly up to Jack, pausing a hairs breath away, caressing Jack using nothing but his eyes, making Jack tremble under his gaze.

"Got some kind of ideas Jack?" The Doctor's tone was jokingly seductive, his eyes playing suggestivley over Jack's mouth.

Jack couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Well I was wondering," he replied, "D'you think we would have enough time to fuck in every room of the Tardis before Rose gets back?"

The Doctor let out a short laugh.

"Jack, it is quite possible that there are more rooms in this ship than even I know about. On the other hand this IS a time machine, so anything is possible !"

Jack couldn't stand the teasing any longer and reached out to pull the Doctor towards him, his mouth hungry for the taste of the Time Lord. The Doctor returned Jack's kisses with equal desire, pulling the mans body hard against his. But as Jack began to fumble with the Doctor's trousers he pulled Jack's hands away, shaking his head.

"Not here Jack, not this time."

Jack understood, for the first time they didn't have to hide away. There was no need to find a hidden corner, they had the Tardis to themselves, there was no fear of discovery. For once they could take their time and enjoy just being in each others arms.

Jack nodded as he took the Doctor's hand and lead him out of the control room, through the strange Tardis coridors to his room, Jack just didn't feel right going to the Doctor's bedroom, not to the bed that he shared with Rose.

As they entered the bedroom the Doctor shrugged off his leather jacket, leaving it in a heap by the door, quickly followed by his jumper. Following his lead Jack quickly shed his own clothes, until both men were standing naked by the side of Jack's bed.

The Doctor placed his hand on the centre of Jack's bare chest, pushing him easily down onto the bed before climbing next to him.

Jack lay montionless, completely under the Doctor's control. In all of Jack's previous sexual conquests, both male and female, Jack had always felt the need to be the one in control. It was always Jack who was the aggressor, Jack who would pursue his prey until they succumbed to his charms. Maybe it was the lost years weighing on Jack's mind that lead to his desire for such control.

But with the Doctor such a need melted away. What was it about this strange man that made Jack trust him so completely? This man, who was not really a man at all, but the last of a race that many believed already extinct, and other believed never even existed. Looking into the Doctor's eyes Jack felt he could see the whole of existence, but he could also see the light of the Doctor's love shining through. And Jack gave himself over to the Time Lord without a moments hesitation.

The Doctor leaned over Jack, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and across his chest, working his way slowly downwards, causing Jack's heart to beat that little bit faster, his breathing to come that little bit heavier.

The Doctor's tongue ran over Jack's firm belly before he moved back slightly sending a hot breath across Jack's now fully aroused errection, whilst never quite touching it. Jack moaned in frustrated desire, but his moans were quickly swallowed by the Doctor's unexpected kiss.

The Doctor's tongue moved eagerly over Jack's lips, quickly parting them to plunge into the hot mouth. Jack pulled the Time Lord closer, enjoying the penetration of the Doctor's tongue, but desperate for so much more.

The Doctor once again pulled away, reaching over to Jack's bedside cabinet, without asking the Doctor knew what he was looking for would be there, and he wasn't disappointed as he pulled out a bottle of oil.

Flipping the lid of the bottle the Doctor let a little oil dribble over Jack's chest, using his other hand to massage the oil in. Then the process was repeated over Jack's thighs, the Doctor's fingers moving in small deliberate circles, higher and higher.

Another dribble from the bottle caused Jack to gasp as the liquid ran the length of his cock and down between his buttocks. The Doctor's fingers again following the path of the oil. Jack trembled at the Doctor's touch, his fingers gripped tightly into the covers of the bed.

The Doctor curled his fingers around Jack for a moment, massaging the oil with a few firm strokes, before letting go and following the oil deeper. Jack cried out with pleasure as the first of the Doctor's fingertips slowly began to slip into him. Jack was torn between the enjoyment of this slow seduction and his need for more immediate gratification. But he didn't have to worry for long, as each touch was also causing the Doctor's arousal to reach fever pitch.

Kneeling before Jack, the Doctor pulled the man upright so that Jack was almost sat on the Doctor's lap. Jack kissed the Doctor hungrily as he slowly lowered himself, moaning into the Doctor's mouth as the Doctor's cock slid deep into him.

The men sat frozen for a moment, their bodies tightly entwined, before Jack began a steady rhythm, feeling the Doctor moving inside him, rising and falling, pushing the Time Lord as deep as he could go.

The men's moans mingled together in their joined mouths, hands grasping at bare flesh, their rocking getting faster, harder. Jack felt the Doctor's body tense under him, he threw his head back and cried out as he came, deep inside Jack.

Jack gradually slowed, reluctant to let the Doctor leave him, but with a push from the Doctor he found himself lying back on the bed once again.

But the Doctor wasn't finished with Jack just yet, and without warning Jack felt himself engulfed in the Doctor's mouth.

His lips and tongue ran along the length of Jack's cock, sucking and teasing as it went, he clasped his hand around the base moving hand and mouth in an easy rhythm. The Doctor knew exactly what he was doing and it wasn't long before it was Jack's turn to cry out as he spilled himself into the Doctor's mouth.

And then they lay for a few moments, exhausted, sprawled across the bed. After a while Jack moved to wriggle himself under the covers, throwing them back to get the Doctor to do the same.

Jack quickly snuggled into the Doctor's chest, the Time Lord's arm holding him close, the beating of two hearts singing in his ears.

This was the one thing he was jealous of in the Doctor's relationship with Rose. For the first time, held in the Doctor's arms as he drifted off to sleep Jack felt truly content, and he wasn't sure this was something he could give up when Rose returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose leaned back on her bed as she looked around her room. HER room. No matter where she travelled, or when; how many worlds or how far in time; her room was always there waiting for her, just as she had always known it, always unchanged. It was as if, by some unconscious thought, Jackie has made the decision to leave this room alone, for to ever change it would in some way admit the possibility that one day Rose might not return. And that was not something Jackie was willing to consider.

Jackie knocked on the door, before entering with a cup of tea in hand. Rose smiled at her mother as she placed the cup on Rose's bedside table.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Jackie asked sitting on the bed next to Rose, "You've not been yourself since you got home."

Rose didn't know how to answer that question, how could she tell her mother of the questions running through her mind? How did she explain what she has seen in the Tardis control room, the exchange she had overheard between the Doctor and Jack, the realisation that she was not the only love in the Doctors life?

"It's nothing, I just.." She paused a moment, "I just needed to get my feet back on the ground. Visit my old life for a while."

"And I'm glad you did, we miss you around here. I'll go and put the tea on, Shepherds pie OK?"

Rose nodded.

Shepherds pie, even that reminded her of the Doctor. The day that Jackie had offered to cook for him. They day that Rose has packed her bags forever committing herself to her travels with him. But was that journey finally over?

Rose took hold of the cup of tea, cradling it in her hands as she closed her eyes. Images from the Tardis control room came to her mind. Rose really hadn't meant to eavesdrop, she only returned to the control room to pick up a magazine she had left by the chair, but the hushed tone of the conversation between the two men had made her pause, unseen, in the shadows of the doorway. Jack's words "If you don't tell her.." The Doctor's gentle kiss to Jack's cheek. The embrace as the two men held each other tightly. It was then that Rose realised the man she loved was not exclusively hers, maybe he never was. Rose had been angry. Angry with the Doctor for betraying her this way, for keeping this from her. Angry with Jack to taking the Doctor and adding him, just another name, to his ever growing list of sexual conquests. Jack would sleep with anyone. Any gender, any species, from any time and any world, but why did he have to choose the Doctor, HER Doctor?

Rose sipped at the tea that was cooling in the cup. They would be coming back for her soon, and she has a decision to make.

Jack resisted waking up for as long as he could. He didn't want to give up this wonderful dream, a dream he had experienced many times, a dream of the Doctor's arms around him, the sound of the Doctor's hearts softly beating in his ears. But as consciousness returned to Jack he realised that this time it was no dream. He slowly peeled open his eyes and turned his gaze upwards to see the Doctor smiling down at him.

"So you are still alive then? I was starting to wonder!"

"Was I asleep for long? You should have woken me."

"You looked peaceful, I didn't have the heart to disturb you."

Jack sighed contentedly as he snuggled deeper into the Doctor's embrace, stretching an arm across the Time Lords chest and pulling him even closer.

"So you plan on staying here all day then?"

Jack simply nodded.

"ALL day?"

"What do I need to get up for?" Jack asked as he planted a kiss on the Doctor's chest, "All I need is right here."

And then, as if to prove him wrong, Jack's stomach let out a low grumble.

"You sure about that?" Chuckled the Doctor.

"I'm staying here."

Jack's words were followed by an even louder rumble of his stomach.

"Come on", the Doctor shook Jack a little to rouse him, "You need breakfast, I don't think we got around to much food yesterday!"

"Fine," Jack grumbled, then pushed the bed covers off himself and inelegantly clambered over the Doctor to get out of bed.

"You are so strict," he complained.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," the Doctor insisted, causing Jack to laugh and lean over to give the Doctor the morning kiss he had always missed out on, before padding towards the bedroom door.

"Err Jack, "the Doctor called after him, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Jack paused in the doorway, "What?"

"Your clothes?"

Jack looked down as his naked form and then over at an equally naked Doctor, the covers pushed back only covering his ankles, a smile played across his lips.

"Why bother, there's only us here." With that he turned and left the room.

The Doctor laughed and, as he followed Jack out of the room, appreciatively watching his retreating back, he couldn't help but admit that Jack made a fine argument.

Tea and toast, it seemed, were on the menu for breakfast and the men ate in comfortable silence across the small kitchen table. Jack was hungrier than he had realised, the Doctor was right, they hadn't stopped for much food the day before, not that Jack had been complaining.

Jack took another slice of hot toast and the Doctor shook his head as the man ladled on a thick layer of butter.

"You do know how bad that is for you?"

"You'll just have to make sure I get plenty of exercise to work it off!"

Jack sank his teeth into the deeply covered toast and as he pulled it away a dribble of half melted butter fell to his chest and began its slow journey south.

For a moment both men observed the butter leaving its trail on Jack's skin as it continued to melt on his hot skin. Finally Jack reached for a cloth to wipe it away, but the Doctor, who, in one fluid motion was on his knees in front of Jack, stalled his action.

"Allow me." The Doctor leaned forward and ran his tongue up the length of Jack's chest, lapping up the butter before raising himself to come face to face with Jack. The man trembled at the heat of the Doctor's mouth, the toast falling forgotten from his hand as he laced his fingers together behind the Doctor's head, pulling him closer, eagerly licking the butter from the Doctor's lips.

The Doctor ran his hands up Jack's thighs as he returned the man's kisses with an equal passion of his own. After a moment the Doctor pulled back from Jack, a wicked twinkle playing in his eyes.

"You know we really SHOULD get back to the rest of the repairs on the Tardis, we can't put it off all day."

Jack's mouth worked in silent protest; his brain unable to find the words he was searching for, after all a large portion of his blood supply had just been redirected.

The Doctor's face broke into a huge grin.

"But I suppose it can wait a little while longer," he conceded. Then without warning the Doctor made Jack gasp with delight as he took the man into his mouth.

Jack shuddered, his hands gripping onto the Doctor's shoulders, as he felt the hot mouth and playful tongue running slowly along the length of his now fully aroused erection. He gasped as he felt the Doctor take him even deeper, his fingers curling around the base, hand, mouth and tongue moving in perfect harmony, stroking, sucking and licking, it was almost more than Jack could stand.

Jack's fingers sank deeper into the flesh of the Doctor's shoulders, his breaths coming in short gasps, his entire body wracked with exquisite pleasure.

The Doctor knew exactly what he was doing as it wasn't long before he brought Jack to a shuddering climax, never ceasing his ministrations until he felt Jack relax back into his chair.

It took a few moments for Jack's breathing to calm down and as he regained his composure the Doctor rose to his feet, stretching out his legs, before leaning back onto the table, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Well that was… unexpected," Jack finally managed to comment.

"Just unexpected?"

"Unexpected, and amazing," Jack admitted, rising to his feet and slipping one hand around the Doctor's waist, pulling him into an embrace. Jack felt the Doctor's erection firm again his belly as he kissed him deeply.

The Doctor sighed into Jack's mouth, reaching his arm behind him for balance his hand came into contact with the long forgotten butter dish. His sank his fingers into the slippery mass until they were completely covered with the thick creamy butter.

The Doctor then surprised Jack for the second time that morning as he began to massage the butter across the man's buttocks. The combined heat of their skin quickly turning the butter into an oily liquid, which the Doctor began to spread further, before finally sliding his fingertips between Jack's buttocks, causing another gasp from the man as the melted butter allowed the Doctor's finger to slid easily inside him.

Jack pushed back against the Doctor's hand, forcing him deeper inside, as he reached up his own hand to stoke the erection that was pulsing wildly between them.

In a spilt second the Doctor spun Jack around, unable to contain his desire any longer, as the man braced himself on the table and the Doctor, taking a moment to apply a little extra butter to himself, slowly began to enter Jack.

Both men moaned as the Doctor slid deeper and deeper into Jack, the Doctor gripped tightly onto Jack's hips as he began a slow deliberate rhythm, each forward thrust threatening to push him over the edge.

The Doctor's pace quickened with his increasing desire, his hearts pounding loudly, his breathing ragged and heavy. The Doctor was no longer in control, his passion urging him on, harder and faster, until, crying out Jack's name, he came hard, spilling himself deep inside Jack.

The Doctor's legs buckled beneath him, causing him to stagger back and collapse into the chair behind him. Jack turned to smile and the Doctor reached out to grabs Jack's hands, pulling him onto the Doctor's lap. The Doctor slid his arms around Jack, resting his head against the man's chest.

"See," announced Jack, "I KNEW butter wasn't all that bad for you!"


End file.
